


Trainig hard

by GonFreecss



Series: Cobymeppo advent calendar [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Helmeppo had been training hard.
Relationships: Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)
Series: Cobymeppo advent calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038878
Kudos: 11





	Trainig hard

"I am so tired, I could sleep for a complete day". 

Coby laughed, it was funny to hear his friend complaining. But he deserves it because he had been working so hard. "Be positive, everything bring good..." He couldn´t finish his sentence because Helmeppo was only wearing his boxers and he looked so good. 

"Coby, what were you saying. Are you sick? Your face is red". 

When Helmeppo touched his face Coby realized what he did. "I am sorry! I was just seeing that it is obvious that you had been training hard". 

Helmeppo laughed, "you don´t have to cheer me, I know that training hard will make you a good marine..."

"No!, I mean you are right but I was talking about your body, You look good, you were never ugly but now you are hotter. Just look at you". 

Coby and Helmeppo were a blushing mess. "You look good too, you are hot and you are still cute". Coby was inspectioning his best friend body, his stomach, biceps legs and chest.

"Can I touch?". 

"Only if I can touch too". 

Before they could do anything they heard sound outside and quickly stopped. "Sorry". Coby whispered avoiding his face. "I embarrased myself". 

Helmeppo grabbed his chin and made him look at his eyes. "Its fine. It was nice what you said about me." Helmeppo eyes were full of love "Can I kiss you?". 

"Coby licked his lips and answered, "yes". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
